Reunion
by ShinyAnn
Summary: Draco and Harry meet at a ten year reunion. Warnings :- drug abuse? and sexy times.


_winters were lovely and white and they remind him of vanilla ice creams shared with people he cared for, once, long time ago but now the snow is no longer white , more of a grey, tainted color and he can appreciate the irony because he's no longer pure either. _

_the cold hits him hard , his eyes watering and his breath catching in his throat as he walks down the street, the flakes landing on his nose. _

_but his hands are warm and toasty in his pockets and he doesn't want to take them out to wipe away the condensation on his face. _

_he turns a corner and runs into a woman , her arms laden with a shopping bag full of things she probably doesn't need and he apologizes , profusely, helps her back on her foot with a polite, i'm sorry are you alright? do you need help with that? and then when she answers in the negative he keeps walking again. _

_he isn't sure why he's here . _

_two days earlier blaise had called him up at seven in the evening his voice loud and boisterous._

_"hey , draco, the order's having a ten year reunion this weekend, you should totally come" , he says. _

_"reunion? ", draco falters._

_"yeah, lots of people from our old gang are gonna turn up. we could catch up, dude. you should totally come."_

_he's mulled over the pros and cons and in the end he'd just too tired to care. _

_nothing wrong in seeing old faces._

* * *

_"nice party, huh?"_

_the voice is familiar and he turns around and finds potter, leaning against one of the tables looking dapper in a suit. _

_"one of the best" , draco deadpans. _

_truthfully, the party sucks. _

_despite the crowd, most of them are too broken to honor common etiquette like keeping conversations and inquiring after each others health. _

_not that anyone could blame them. _

_the last time they'd seen each other , they'd been running amok with wands held high and screaming death curses at each other. _

_"so, why aren't you drinking?" , potter asks casually, one hand running through the mess of black locks on his head and draco unconsciously follows the movement blinking as the silky strands catch the light overhead. _

_"i don't drink anymore", he answers automatically, his eyes still fixated on the long fingers threading through the boy's black tresses. harry blinks and lowers his hands._

_"you're creeping me out malfoy " , he says and has a look of comical fear on his face and suddenly malfoy laughs , loud and open and he can't stop because because fuck potter looks hilarious when he's confused._

_potter stares at him like he's grown an extra head and then wanders off into the throng and draco is left to himself, tears still running down his face , watching people annoying each other and pretending to enjoy it until blaise finds him._

_"you came? " the two words are separated by hiccups and draco stares in disdain at the glass of champagne in the boy's hands. _

_"you're drunk" , it isn't a question but blaise treats it as such._

_"of course not, why would you even say that , god you're such a prick " , he mumbles and continues in that fashion but draco spaces out, waiting for the boy to stop. _

_he finally does and draco grabs the glass from his hands and places it on the nearby table. _

_"you should stop" , he advises calmly and blaise gives him a look of betrayal before shuffling away on his foot. _

_the party goes on and on and on and finally draco decides that his decision to grace these fiends with his presence has not been in his best interests. he walks to the restroom, ready to wash his face and get the hell out when the sound of someone emptying their guts reaches his ears._

_its a rather pathetic swing between sobbing and gagging and he is reminded of his earlier years. he knows enough about alcohol induced nausea to know that it isn't a particularly enjoyable experience._

_"you alright in there? " , he calls out. _

_there is a sort of half moan , half assent and he recognizes the groan. _

_" potter? " he prompts peering over the edge of the stall door. _

_sure enough, potter is on his knees offering up his innards to the toilet god and draco stifles a smile. _

_fuck, fucking son of a bitch , that fucking hurts, harry gushes eloquently, head cradled in his palms and draco takes pity on the poor fellow, pulling out his wand and muttering a few choice words. while the spell wouldn't completely cure his hangover it would be enough to keep him from collapsing on his face on his way home. _

_"where do you live ?", draco asks, once the dark haired man is on his feet, splashing water on his pale face. _

_"actually, nowhere."  
_

_draco blinks, waiting to hear more. _

_"ginny threw me out " ,the look on potter's face is a fusion of pathetic and contemplative. _

_"oh " , draco mulls that over. wasn't potter married to that red haired chick? clearly not anymore. _

_"you need a place to stay? " , he finds himself asking before his mind can catch up with his mouth . once he says it though, he doesn't regret it. not that much. _

_" is that an offer? " potter asks like it isn't obvious but draco humors him anyway._

_" sure, you can crash with me."_

_" thanks malfoy, you won't regret it."  
_

_famous last words, draco thinks._

* * *

_ potter moves in the next day with a truckload of shit and draco stares as his previously immaculate apartment is transformed into a cross between a warehouse and a garbage dump. _

_" you actually kept your stuff in garbage bags?" , he asks in shock watching as harry hauls the fifth such bag into the room leaving it near the couch. _

_" its all i could find " , potter shrugs. _

_" please tell me you have a job " , draco fights to keep his composure as one of the bags spills open, exploding its contents on his white carpet. _

_" oh sure, i do."_

* * *

_the 'job' turns out to be , of all the things in the world , a barista._

_" is that even a real job? " , draco snickers , getting into his jacket and pulling on his gloves while potter rummages through his bags for a missing sock. _

_potter doesn't rise to his bait however and draco feels a little disappointed but he swallows his insults in favor of moving out the door because his boss in the architectural firm that he works for , is anal about being on time. _

_before he leaves though, he tosses a spare key on the couch, in case potter turned up home before him. _

* * *

_" you should come get coffee at my place " , potter says that night , dressed in a faded blue apron . draco watches him as he fiddles around the kitchen like a pro, turning pots and pans and adding ingredients with a very serious look on his face._

_" where is your place? " , he asks casually shrugging out of his coat and plopping on the couch , only to have a white plastic spoon dig into his ass. cursing he tosses the offending utensil away, turning back to potter. _

_potter mumbles an address which is ironically just a few blocks from his firm and draco makes the rash promise to visit him the very next day._

_potter beams and draco hastily looks away, not enjoying the way he feels light headed each time the black haired boy smiles._

* * *

_draco is suspended somewhere between being fully awake and being fully asleep when a hand weaves around his waist and a soft nose buries itself into the crook of his neck. he panics audibly, eyes flying open as he gets a face-full of black hair._

_" let me pay you back " , harry whispers, fingers ghosting down to the edge of his waistband and draco almost flies out of the bed, his muscles stretched taut enough to snap and his nerves frayed beyond redemption. _

_and he realizes that he's alone in the bed. _

_it takes him a moment to realize that the entire nightmarish experience was just that._

_a nightmare. _

_from the hall, he hears an odd snore-snort and the sound of someone turning over and settling down into their pillows and draco gets out of the bed, creeping over to the couch and peers down at potter's face, lit by the faint glow of the streetlight outside their window. _

_his mouth is open and drool is collecting on his floral print pillow covers and draco feels like a fucking pervert for even watching the boy. he redeems himself by gentling wiping away the congealing saliva and then tip toes back to bed. _

_he can't sleep , of course._

* * *

_draco finds himself wandering into the cafe where potter works, eyes flitting about nervously, looking for the familiar mop of black hair. he finds him near the water cooler, dressed in cigarette pants and a creamy brown apron, thick hair tied back in a short little pony. it looks so cute that draco lets out a strangled chuckle. _

_the sound alerts potter of his presence and the boy grins, waving in a way that looks like he's trying to swim through the air between them. _

_" you came " , his face looks like its about to split in two and draco lets himself to be led to one of the corner booths._

_" wait here " , he is told and potter shuffles back behind the counter . _

_draco takes the time to look around the small and cozy establishment. everything is color coded and orderly with hues of cream, gold, russets and beige. potter's hair is the only vibrant, eye-catching thing in the entire toned down atmosphere. _

_his hair and his eyes. quite unfair how sparkly they were, like the expensive glass sculptures in his last project. _

_potter returns with two glasses of latte and draco gapes at the art, a minuscule hogwarts. _

_" you did this? " he asks in disbelief and the blood rushes to potter's face in a blush. _

_" yeah, its just something i like " , he presses the tips of his fingers to the back of his neck looking a little bashful and draco reaches out and captures his wrist._

_potter looks shocked at the contact and draco can feel an answering blush on his own face and he quickly drops the other boys hand. _

_later potter teaches him how to make latte art ._

* * *

_by the end of the week potter settles down into the house with alarming ease and one by one the garbage bags disappear, his stuff mingling with draco's and his clothes joining draco's in the hamper. they share closet space, their meals, the bathroom and the balcony _

_they also share stories and jokes and soon switch from potter and malfoy to harry and draco. _

_in a few weeks , they fall into a routine. draco wakes up in the morning ,_ _turns on the coffee machine and reads the newspaper. harry stumbles awake when draco kicks him on the way back to get his coffee and then makes them breakfast._

_they occasionally meet for lunch, mostly in harry's cafe and in the evenings they play chess. _

_by the end of the month , draco forgets what it was like before harry moved in with him._

* * *

_draco takes harry along to one of blaise's raves and the brunette is oddly subdued. he clings to draco in a rather frightened gesture and draco is a little worried, to say the least. _

_" you okay? you wanna leave? " he asks his voice showing only a trace of the concern he's feeling inside. but harry gives him a wide angelic smile and shakes his head. _

_" no, i'm fine. i've never been to places like this " , he looks around in fascination but his hold on the back of draco's shirt doesn't loosen. _

_blaise is as loud and drunk as ever and is positively overjoyed to have harry there. _

_" potter, so many people want to meet you! " he exclaims and drags a wide eyed harry away . harry looks at draco with visible panic on his face and draco tries to give him a reassuring smile before the pair of them disappear into the crowd. _

_fifteen minutes later, however draco finds himself on the verge of a nervous breakdown when he can't locate harry anywhere in the club._

_he finds blaise , lounging on one of the couches , his tongue down some guy's throat . draco pulls him up by the collar of his sequined shirt._

_" where the fuck is harry? " he growls out and the italian has a look of incoherent confusion on his face._

_" who? " he blinks and draco curses dropping him back on the couch. _

_" he's a big boy draco and he can take care of himself " , blaise mumbles and draco's mind flashes back to harry running after a little pup in front of their apartment almost getting rundown by a truck. _

_he swears , self loathing flooding his veins._

* * *

_draco hasn't felt genuine murderous rage in a long time. _

_the feeling comes back with a punch when he sees harry cowering in one of the side alleys, while Marcus Flint holds him down , his hips pushing the smaller boy into the walls and his hands up his shirt. _

_his wand is out before he can fully process the anger threading through his bloodstream and he watches, with no small satisfaction when the blonde bastard gets thrown off , his head hitting the edge of a trashcan with a sickening thud. _

_draco pulls harry close, shuts his eyes in concentration and apparates them back to the apartment. _

* * *

_it takes draco less than five minutes to realize that harry has been drugged. his pupils are blown and his gaze flits about the room in circles.  
_

_" harry? harry? can you hear me? " , draco props him against the headboard of his bed, aware that the brunette's skin is unnaturally hot. _

_harry lets out a strangled moan , his eyes glassy and wide. _

_" d-draco ? " , he sounds scared and confused and draco makes a mental note to kill blaise the next time he sees him._

_" its alright, you're alright " , he says, fingers rubbing circles on harry's back as he climbs in next to him, letting the boy sink back against his chest , the top of his head brushing draco's chin. draco slips an arm around his waist , pulling him closer till his back is flush against draco's chest his mussed hair tickling draco's neck.  
_

_" i-i-need... " , harry tries to turn around , his face burrowing into draco's shoulders and draco wonders if he should call someone. the boy is hot, his face glistening with sweat and soaking his hair. he hopes the effects of the drug wear off soon , because he was beginning to be a little scared himself. _

_" dra...co, ...help me. "  
_

_the voice is plaintive and childlike and draco finds himself staring down into harry's eyes , huge and bright . his lips are thick and slicked with spit and draco has no idea what he is expected to do._

_" whats wrong, tell me whats wrong.." , draco mumbles pulling him closer for no particular reason and letting his palm trace the curve of his cheek ,the perspiration leaving a wet trail on his fingers. _

_" i'm .. i'm..i need..."_

_the words are fractured and desperate and harry is beginning to slip down again . draco tries to get him closer and his hand accidentally brushes the front of harry's pants. _

_he stares in shock as the actual problem becomes glaringly obvious. harry is aroused , painfully hard, heat radiating off his flesh in waves. the moment draco pulls his hand away , harry shudders, thin hips lifting into the air in protest, angling for contact. _

_oh fuck. _

_draco feels his heart beginning to thud against his ribcage. _

_he couldn't , he couldn't do... that. _

_that would just be ... wrong... and dirty. _

_harry groans again, his body wracked by shivers, the drug dulling all the essential senses and heightening all the others. _

_draco finds himself floundering between yes alright, and no way in hell and he gasps when harry twists his fingers around his wrist._

_" plea-se, help..." the voice is so pathetic that draco feels his resolve crumble. _

_he sinks down into the bed, drawing harry close until the brunette's face is buried in the crook of his neck. harry lifts both his arms around draco's neck, burying himself as close as possible, his hips thrusting against draco's legs, the outline of his cock pressing into the hard muscles of draco's thigh. _

_draco can feel a moan rising up in his throat but he swallows it, because this isn't about him. this is just an obligation. he is helping harry out because the other is obviously in pain. _

_he lets his hands flutter down to the waistband of harry's pants, making quick work of the buttons and belt and pushing the offending material down to his knees. _

_he steels himself for a second, before slipping his fingers into the boy's boxers. _

_the effect is rather momentous. _

_harry lets out a high pitch keen that travels straight to draco's groin and his head goes heavy at the sudden surge of blood downwards. he tries to catch his breath and pulls his fingers out, unsure and terrified and so fucking turned on. harry whimpers into his neck, his lips ghosting over draco's skin and hips grinding down into his thigh._

_"oh fuck, ... harry... don't.."_

_its not even close to coherent but then, neither is he. _

_he pulls in a shaky breath and tries again, this time making it past the waistband and down into the heat between harry's legs, fingers brushing the tip of his dick. _

_its hot and heavy with how hard he is, thick and smooth and draco gulps. _

_he begins a slow and easy rhythm, each tug and pull causing the brunette to whimper a little louder, to burrow a little closer._

_he moves his thumb to the slit , smearing the precum over his fingers and trying to smooth it over the hard flesh. but its a little dry and he pulls his fingers back out, absent mindedly licking his palms , getting his fingers nice and wet. harry clutches him tighter obviously scared he was stopping and draco quickly presses his lips to the edge of harry's forehead tongue reaching out to taste the salty tang of his skin. _

_"shh... its alright.. i'm here.. i'm not leaving..."_

_he slips one hand to the back of harry's head, holding him closer to his neck, while the other hand continues pumping his hard cock. _

_it only takes a few more tugs and harry comes all over his fingers, the sticky wetness of his release clinging to draco's palm. _

_the sucking actions near his neck, the mindless thrusting of the boy's hips and the soft little whimpers have taken their toll and draco is so painfully hard that he is seeing stars at the back of his eyelids. he needs some relief, unless he wants to be crippled for the rest of his life.  
_

_ the brunette crashes against his neck, boneless and limp. _

_draco pulls his fingers out, wipes them on the covers of the bed and gently disentagles himself from harry. _

_draco then moves like clockwork, easing the pants off the boy and tugging on a pair of sweats around his slender hips. he unbuttons harry's shirt, dresses him in soft cotton pajamas and uses a tissues to clean him up. he wipes away the sweat on his face with a soft wet towel and then switches on the air conditioning.  
_

_after confirming that the other has indeed fallen asleep, he crawls out of the bed and rushes to the bathroom ._

* * *

_the next morning harry has a raging fever and draco takes the day off. after three failed attemps he finally manages to whip up a broth that could pass for chicken soup. he spends the early hours of the day alternately wiping down the sweat from harry's face and pressing a cool compress down on his forehead.  
_

_at eleven in the morning, blaise arrives. _

_"I'm so fucking sorry, draco." _

_draco doesn't reply, watching the man as he stood close to the doorway shifting his weight from one foot to the other._

_"you better warn marcus flint to stay away from my line of vision. i'm not averse to stepping on vermin." draco says coolly eyes shooting daggers. _

_"of course , of course. theo and zach took care of him. don't know who let him in , in the first place. guy dabbles with drugs and i've always told him to stay the hell away from my gigs." _

_draco sighs , having had very little sleep the previous night. he runs tired hands over his face and then stops when he catches a whiff of harry's scent. _

_he feels himself reddening and glares at blaise._

_"you have no idea how much trouble you've gotten me into." _

_blaise looks worried and draco sighs again. the images from the previous night are burned into his skull. _

_so much fucking trouble._

* * *

_by evening, harry's fever breaks and he begins sitting up. _

_"i don't remember anything." he says woefully. _

_" thats alright. nothing happened. i found you near the alleyway and brought you home." _

_harry doesn't notice that draco fails to meet his eyes. _

_"thank you draco" he says softly._

_"its alri-"_

_"for last night." _

_draco feels his eyes fly open, pulse pounding in his ears and blood rushing to his head. _

_harry has a playful smile on his face. _

_"some parts of the night, I do remember." he smirks. draco gulps, leaning back in the bed . _

_"some... parts?" he stutters, eyes flicking to the door. just in case. _

_harry nods and leans closer, breath brushing draco's neck in a familiar gesture. his hands move to draco's thigh, squeezing playfully.  
_

_"the good parts." _

_draco almost breaks his leg in his haste to get out of the room, harry's laughter ringing in his ears._

* * *

_"so, you guys are dating?" blaise blinks.  
_

_draco tries to pull his hands out of harry's . _

_"yeah, well, we're-"_

_"Of course we are. we're in love." harry leans closer, resting his head on draco's shoulder. _

_draco blinks down at the angelic face and wonders how anyone on the planet could act that innocent. _

_"he's really cute." blaise laughs. _

_famous last words, malfoy thinks drily as harry's fingers creep beneath the table, sinking shamelessly into his pants. _

* * *

_"harry ..nngghh... don't..not here" draco howls , hoping to high heavens that no one else could hear them in the bathroom stall.  
_

_"just relax draco.. it'll feel good..."_

_"oh my fucking god,,, harry don't.. I.. uhhh..."_

_"you taste so good. i love how you taste dray. " _

_"thats..thats.. nice but... the cafe... blaise..."_

_"moan for me . i like how you sound when you fuck my mouth.." _

_"oh fuck." _

_harry chuckles , wrapping his tongue around his cock and humming, the vibrations melting draco's brain. _

_cute and innocent , my ass, draco thinks, head banging against the wall behind him._

_not that he's complaining. _

* * *

**_A/N :- am sorry if the format put you off. just something i wanted to try. i'm such a pervert. * hides in shame*  
_**

**_reviews?_**


End file.
